Jump
by merinxD
Summary: On a mission, Sakura asks Sasuke if he has had sex before. She admits that she's been waiting for him. Now they have three days of travel left ahead of them. Will Sasuke act while they are alone? Perhaps it is not that simple...or perhaps it is. After Sasuke's return. Nsfw content warning for future chapters, please don't read if this offends you.
1. The real chapter one

Summary: After Sasuke's return. On a mission Sakura asks Sasuke if he has had sex before. She admits that she's been waiting for him. They have three days of travel left ahead of them, will Sasuke act while they are alone. Perhaps it is not that simple.

A/N: Chapter one is an edited extended version of the Jump short story and will lead on to the next chapters of this fic :). This is the toned down version but will have some nsfw. P.a.t.r.e.o.n (no full stops) pledges will have access to the heavy nsfw content in this story. Or check out my Tumblr for more free fiction, my username is merinxd :)

Please enjoy chapter one.

/

It was on a mission when Sakura first began to wonder about Sasuke's virtue. The two Team 7 members had a successful run of it and they were on their way back to the fire country. Unfortunately, the Intel that they were transporting was highly confidential and wasn't close to home base. Sakura and Sasuke had three more days' worth of travel before they would see Konoha's gates.

Night had fallen and instead of pushing on until they found a hotel, the ninja decided to camp. It wasn't something they had to do often, and usually Naruto was with them, but he was busy with Hokage training. They were just finishing up their meals that they'd gotten in a nearby town. They had passed through the little village that afternoon to look for some food that wasn't rations. Sakura thought the tea house would be nice but Sasuke wanted 'real food'. Needless to say, they chose a third option, which was to buy ingredients and make a good old-fashioned shinobi broth. They had learned how to make it when Kakashi was their mentor, and it was a fuss free feed. They had enough money for everything, but barely ended up handing over a cent. Sakura was completely surprised. She was chatting away to the woman and Sasuke walked up beside her. He chose what he wanted and then gave the cashier an icy look, before he smirked, to which the woman handed over the goods at a discounted price.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or impressed. Perhaps she would be impressed with Sasuke and disgusted at the woman's behaviour…and maybe a little bit of jealousy was thrown in there as well.

Sakura had forgotten the appeal that Sasuke had, for women of all ages, and the wheels in her head had begun to turn. First, she imagined all of the girls they had encountered when they were a genin team, and how much they had fawned over Sasuke. Then her mind supplied questions about an older, defected Sasuke. Did he entertain the whims of women while he was consumed by darkness?

'What about after the war, on his journey?' Sakura's mind whispered next, and the kunoichi made a frustrated sound. Of course, she forgot that Sasuke was sitting atop his bedroll and could hear her clearly.

He cleared his throat, pulling Sakura from her thoughts, and he fixed her with an expression that was perplexing. Sasuke looked annoyed, but there was something else in his gaze. Perhaps it was worry?

"What?" He asked. There wasn't anything behind his tone, and it was rather blank, with a tinge of curiosity.

Sakura froze, and her eyes widened. She couldn't possibly ask him. There was no way.

Sakura looked to the side and replied, "It's nothing."

Sasuke made a noise that half sounded like a scoff. It was mixed with a 'hm' and Sakura knew that she was caught out.

"You're lying." He accused with slightly narrowed eyes. Still, he wasn't angry.

Sakura sighed, and she turned her gaze to Sasuke's. She could feel shame filling her and she crossed her legs. Looking down at her hands, Sakura said,

"I was wondering something about you, but I don't know if I should ask."

Sasuke was quick to respond, "Ask it." He sounded resolute but Sakura still couldn't help shaking her head. This was embarrassing.

"I don't want to pry…" She said and Sasuke made an annoyed noise. Sakura could tell that he was losing his patience, and perhaps that meant that she was losing her chance to find out.

So, she steeled herself, and cleared her throat.

"Have you been with a woman before?" She asked, meeting his eye. "Are you a virgin?" Sakura watched him as the frank words sunk in and her embarrassment lessened a little as his embarrassment grew.

Sasuke's obsidian flickered with understanding and they grew wider. His eyebrows raised a fraction before his cheeks tinged pink and he glanced to the side.

He coughed, and tried to regain his composure. Sakura waited patiently. She was beginning to feel really awkward.

"What made you ask that?" He questioned somewhat harshly. He used that tone when he felt cornered, and Sakura began to feel guilty. His brows drew together and he went on, "How would you feel if I asked you the same question?"

Sakura was surprised at how quickly she was able to answer that, and she could feel her heart begin to race.

"I'd say ask it, Sasuke-kun, but if you knew me then you'd already know the answer." She told him and Sakura felt confident for a good moment. She had never tried to hide her feelings for Sasuke, she just didn't advertise them like she used to.

Sasuke seemed to have a short circuit in his brain because he just stared at her. His once annoyed expression was surprised, and it slowly faded to his regular apathy.

"I haven't been with anyone." He finally said, which wasn't what Sakura was expecting him to say. Perhaps, 'mind your own business' was what she had imagined.

Sakura nodded slowly and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Sasuke was watching her, and he could see her reaction, but she couldn't stop it. There was this relief inside of her and she wanted to savour it for a little longer.

Then, Sasuke surprised her even more,

"Your turn." He said, meeting her eyes. Sasuke held her gaze and Sakura could see that there was something serious there. She understood what he wanted her to say and she had no idea what it meant.

"I'm a virgin." Sakura admitted, fiddling with her fingers. "I'm waiting." She finished.

Sasuke had somehow turned this into his own question time, and he asked her,

"For what?"

Sakura frowned. "Excuse me?" She didn't understand what he was asking.

Sasuke looked frustrated and Sakura thought that it was because he didn't like repeating himself.  
Still, he managed to garner some patience.

"What are you waiting for?"

Oh.

Sasuke was asking a loaded question.

Did he know that?

Sakura had two answers at the ready and she wasn't sure which she should choose. They both felt right, but one was definitely ballsier than the other.

'Come on Sakura – Jump.' She thought to herself, and Sakura nodded, setting her own resolve.

She didn't stray from Sasuke's obsidian when she murmured, "You. I'm waiting for you."

He inhaled sharply.

The fire crackled between them as the black of Sasuke's eyes swirled into red and purple. He blinked once, then twice.

The bloodline limit didn't disappear but he looked away from her. Sasuke shifted in his spot and cleared his throat.

Sakura felt liberated…and nervous.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He paused before he finally said,

"I don't know what I was expecting."

He looked back at her, observing now. Sakura felt the heat come to her skin and her cheeks began to flush visibly. The glow of the fire ensured that she was bathed in soft light but it was likely that Sasuke could see everything with his ability.

"Does it bother you that I waited for you?" She asked him honestly. The last thing she would want is for Sasuke to be disgusted by what she had told him. Sakura loved him but she wasn't a creep. If he wasn't interested in her she would do her best to find some dignity and live her life as his team mate and friend.

Sasuke sat back and when he blinked his eyes were dark again. He watched her still, and his lips pressed together thoughtfully.

"It doesn't bother me." He replied.

Sakura nodded. He didn't say that he liked it, but he didn't tell her to go away either. She supposed that was good.

"I'm sorry I was so abrupt before." She said.

He made an amused noise in his throat

"You always say what's on your mind."

Sakura's brows raised. It was strange to hear him talk about her like he knew her.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Sometimes."

Sakura's brows rose. She was intrigued by what he wasn't saying.

"What about tonight?" She asked him. "Did I say too much of my mind?"

He didn't reply straight away.

Sasuke's gaze shifted from the sky behind her to rest on Sakura. The eye contact was lazy but intense. She shivered.

"It depends on what you want." He finally replied.

Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes.

She came back with - "What I want depends on you, Sasuke-kun."

Then she stood, too nervous to say any more. Sakura bowed her head awkwardly.

"I'm going to get changed." She said, before heading over to her pack.

"Ah." Sasuke replied, letting her escape.

He didn't move from his spot even when she rounded the tree dressed and ready for bed. Sasuke watched the fire pensively, and secretly Sakura watched him from her bed roll. He looked like he was deep in thought.

Sakura crawled beneath the blankets and got comfortable. She rolled over once and then again. After a few moments she sighed, looking back to him, and Sasuke twitched.

"I know you're watching me." He said without turning from the fire.

Sakura was too tired let embarrassment stop her.

"I'm wondering what you're thinking." She told. Sakura fell onto her back, obscuring him from view, but she could still hear him clearly.

Sasuke exhaled.

"I was thinking about what you said." He turned his head to the side so he could see her.

"Which part?" She asked.

He chuckled darkly.

"The part where you said you want to have sex with me."

Sakura's eyes widened and she sat up.

"I didn't say it exactly like that." She opposed.

"Hm?" Sasuke intoned; it sounded like a challenge he was interested in.

He stood and made his was over to her spot.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke as he stopped at the end of her sleeping roll. She was baffled for words.

He crouched down so that they were at eye level and he scrutinised her openly.

Sasuke reached out and brushed pink hair off her face. His thumb grazed her cheek as he pulled back.

Sakura wasn't sure if she imagined the husk in his voice when he spoke next.

"So you wouldn't let me have you tonight if I wanted?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. Was this serious or was he teasing her?

Sasuke waited for her reply patiently.

She supposed it was the night for truth but Sakura felt awkward all the same.

"I wouldn't say no…Though I was kind of hoping for somewhere with a bed?"

She looked at him, squinting like she needed to brace herself.

"Hmm." Sasuke intoned, interested by her response. His eyes narrowed on her a moment longer, then he stood and walked over to his pack.

Sakura watched him as he went through his nightly ritual and he acted as if she wasn't there. When he was done he walked back to the fire.

He said over his shoulder, "Go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

Sakura smiled from the warm bed roll, happy that Sasuke needed very little sleep. She knew he would take first watch, as always, but she was very grateful. If it were her and Naruto she would be the one sitting by the fire.

"Goodnight then." She yawned, stretching her arms out over her head, before settling down beneath the blankets.

"Goodnight." Sasuke replied.

She closed her eyes and found darkness there, but Sakura knew it wasn't for long. Tonight she'd dream about Sasuke. He was already running rampant through her imagination.

She pulled the pillow over her eyes.

There was silence from then on.

/

A/N: Review, fave, or follow to show your support! Thanks for reading, I'm glad to finally get this out:) See you next week. Sasusaku travel closer to home and closer to each other! Rating will go up as chapters move forward. The heavy nsfw can only be read on p.a.t.r.e.o.n (no full stops or spaces) where my username is also merinxd.


	2. Chapter 2

You will find story content unavailable on other platforms on my P.a.t.r.e.o.n. :) I hope you enjoy the update. You can find more details about updates on my Tumblr, merinxd.

Last time:

"So you wouldn't let me have you tonight if I wanted?" He asked.

Sakura's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. Was this serious or was he teasing her?

Sasuke waited for her reply patiently.

She supposed it was the night for truth but Sakura felt awkward all the same.

"I wouldn't say no…Though I was kind of hoping for somewhere with a bed?"

She looked at him, squinting like she needed to brace herself.

"Hmm." Sasuke intoned, interested by her response. His eyes narrowed on her a moment longer, then he stood and walked over to his pack.

Sakura watched him as he went through his nightly ritual and he acted as if she wasn't there. When he was done he walked back to the fire.

He said over his shoulder, "Go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

Sakura smiled from the warm bed roll, happy that Sasuke needed very little sleep. She knew he would take first watch, as always, but she was very grateful. If it were her and Naruto she would be the one sitting by the fire.

"Goodnight then." She yawned, stretching her arms out over her head, before settling down beneath the blankets.

"Good night," Sasuke replied.

She closed her eyes and found darkness there, but Sakura knew it wasn't for long. Tonight she'd dream about Sasuke. He was already running rampant through her imagination.

She pulled the pillow over her eyes.

There was silence from then on.

/

It was weird sitting across from him in the morning because it was ordinary. They packed up and ate their rice in silence. Every now and then he'd say something about the mission, but Sakura kept her words mostly to herself. Her thoughts were running rampant and he wasn't helping. Sasuke's expression said nothing and it was frustrating. She looked for clues as to whether he was annoyed with her, but none seemed present. So she didn't mention the mounting anxiety as he took another blank-faced bite.

He sat, relaxed, leaning his forearm on his knee; it was a move that looked less lopsided when they were younger - and he had two arms - but the familiarity warmed her.

Sasuke downed the last of his rice bento, which sat on his other knee, and stood. He handed the box for her to rinse out with her flask. Sakura didn't mind, nor did she see this as him relying on her. It was typical for her to clean up at camp. Aside from the fact that they were an incomplete cell, this was no different to normal.

Okay, she'd admit it was a little different. They were alone this time and no hijinks had occurred at all.  
In fact, the mission had been overwhelmingly successful, with no mishaps, miscommunications, or bad guys at all. They'd seen many villages to get back to here and she was happy they were almost home, ahead of time.

When she was packed up and ready to go Sakura let her bag thump to the ground at her feet. Her arms stretched above her head and she made a satisfied sound.

"I'm ready."

Sasuke nodded and pushed off the tree he was leaning against.

"Ah." He replied, slinging his flask over his shoulder. He headed to the trees that revealed the path to the next town. Sakura followed behind him, unhurried but she also didn't want to be left behind. The path was wide and earthy but it was a clearly sanctioned road. Sakura turned onto the path and ran to catch up to Sasuke who was a fair distance ahead. Her boots landed hard on the ground beside him and he glanced at her with a raised brow. He shook his head and Sakura grinned before they kept walking in silence.

It was seven quiet hours of travel.

/

The door to the serving house slid open loudly on its wooden rails, and Sakura stepped through the beaded curtain to find a room full of patrons. She bowed her head awkwardly to those who turned to look.

Sasuke pushed through the beads smoothly and walked up to the counter as if they weren't being watched. He was perfectly indifferent as they were met by a server, and it gave Sakura a strange kind of courage. The middle-aged man held a notepad and wore a plain brown yukata.

"Welcome welcome. I'm glad you've stopped in from your travels." He smiled warmly. "Would you like a table or room?" The server asked.

Sakura went to say table, the last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to think she was trying something funny, but he spoke first.

"Room," Sasuke said, and the man nodded.

"You must want to rest."

Sakura smiled and nodded to the man. "Yes. I'm relieved to stop." She laughed somewhat nervously.

He bowed his head politely – down to business.

"Your tea will be brought to you. If you're interested in a meal, we have a pork broth we can offer you."

Sakura rejoiced inwardly but managed to keep her outward composure.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." She grinned. Sasuke's eyes glinted with amusement as he observed her through his peripheral.

"Thank you," Sasuke said to the man.

A woman wearing traditional dress appeared silently at their side. She smiled politely. It was obvious that she was well trained.

"Please follow me."

The room was at the end of the hall. Sakura could hear the faint chatter of other patrons through the thin walls. This place made her feel like she'd fallen into the past. The designs on the rice paper walls were intricate and beautiful. It was a wonderful place to stop.

Tea was waiting for them and with a nod the woman bowed and exited.

Sasuke took off his coat and hung it as the shouji slid closed. Then he took a seat at the lowered square table.

Sakura did the same, hanging up her white over coat beside his. She chose to sit to his left.

The steaming liquid had such a pleasant aroma that it relaxed her without needing a drop. However, Sakura sipped at her tea gratefully. It filled a hole where no lunch sat and her want for food became less dire. Within a few minutes, she had consumed her first cup and was pouring herself another. She paid no head to traditional custom, but as a kunoichi she knew how to present a real tea ceremony. This was no ceremony though. She was a ninja today and a thirsty one at that.

"This mission has taken awhile." Sakura filled the silence when she was half way through her second cup. Sasuke sipped his first cup slowly and he looked over at her.

"Hn. I've heard of information missions going for six months to years."

Sakura swallowed and looked thoughtful. She took a sip of her tea.  
"I don't know. That's a long time." She sighed, pondering a moment longer.

She said truthfully, "I think I could do it for my village, but I don't know that I'd want to."

Sakura didn't consider how closely related this conversation was to Sasuke's travels; he obviously did.

Sasuke exhaled softly, looking serious.

He met her eyes when he said, "It depends if your want to achieve is beyond your village."

Sakura paused mid-action and then, slowly, placed her cup back on the table. She felt the energy in the air pick up.

"Do you still feel like you used to?" She asked him, hoping for an honest answer.

Sasuke answered, "Konoha is my home."

He paused. His eyes grew serious.

"The people I care for are in Konoha. I want to protect them and my village. I want to build a better name for my clan."

"That's what you want to achieve?" She was a little surprised that he was telling her this. Sakura was pleased though. Sasuke had talked of power for so long that it was refreshing to speak with him now. Sometimes, he showed her his goodness and she knew to have hope. This was one of those moments.

"I want the same thing," Sakura said. Her eyes grew dreamy as she gazed into space. Then she blinked. "I mean, I want that for you and…I'd also like to become the best medic in Konoha. I'd like to have a family, but mostly I want to spend my life protecting the people I care for."

"I'm one of those people?" He asked.

She made a face. "You know that, Sasuke. I wouldn't look after you when you're hurt or sick if I didn't care for you…and I wouldn't get jealous when women hit on you, like yesterday, if you weren't special."

Sasuke sat back and sighed. He observed her a moment and she watched him curiously.

"You would treat my wounds if you hated me. It's who you are." He said. "And those women are jealous of you."

Sakura frowned. "I don't think so…Of me?"

Sasuke frowned and explained, "I don't know those women. You're the one I know."

Sakura watched him with her mouth slightly ajar. It was vague but she got the intention behind his words. Her heart was suddenly beating very quickly.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, placing the cup back on the table. He looked to side - leaning on his hand as if he were bored - his eyes slid back to her.

"You have no need for jealousy. When I'm not with you, you're still the closest to me."

Sakura almost thought she was dreaming but this was all real.

She managed to stammer out, "That's - good to know."

A stupid smile came to her face slowly as she held her tea in two hands, looking down at the mostly drunk liquid. Sakura's cheeks were surely pink.

Sasuke poured himself another cup.

There was a knock at the door before the rice paper wall slid open. The man from earlier stood at the entrance with a tray of hot pork broth and fresh bread.

Both ninja sighed quietly in relief and Sakura made an excited 'Yip!'. They had waited too long to eat. Sakura wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight, shinobi?" The man asked before he left the room.

Sakura smiled, "How did you know we are ninja?"

Sasuke snorted, "Isn't it obvious?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I noticed your clothing. I know that your village is a fair distance from here. It isn't much, but my family have a room we can offer you."

Sakura thought they would travel for longer, there was still a little day light left, granted it was limited. Maybe they'd sleep under the stars once again, if Sasuke wanted to push for more distance.

Sasuke spoke up, giving the server a somewhat friendly expression.

"We accept your offer, thank you."

Sakura felt a tingle run down her spine that wasn't quite familiar.

It wasn't usual for Sasuke to act differently, and accepting this man's offer was definitely out of character. There was still day light outside for Kami's sake. This was unheard of for him. She wondered if this had to do with her confession.

The door slid shut and Sakura gazed at him over her steaming broth.

"So we're staying the night." She said, keeping his dark eyes on hers.

Sasuke blinked once, focusing back on her green stare. His pupils were dilated and although his expression was blank, Sakura felt intention behind his gaze.

"We're staying." He nodded, confirming. Then his focus shifted to his meal. He took a sip of the broth.

Sakura let the moment wash by, blinking back to reality.

"Is it good?" She asked him.

"Mm. But it's hot." He replied.

"I'll be careful." She said. He looked unbelieving.

Sakura blew on the liquid before she sipped the broth, but was quick to make a face.

"Ow. It's hot!"

Sasuke snorted, which turned into a laugh.

"It's not funny." She stuck her wounded tongue out.

Sasuke clearly disagreed.

She couldn't bring herself to be upset that he was laughing at her expense. Sakura loved the sound of his laugh. And truly, his smile made her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"So we're staying the night." She said, keeping his dark eyes on hers.

Sasuke blinked once, focusing back on her green stare. His pupils were dilated and although his expression was blank, Sakura felt intention behind his gaze.

"We're staying." He nodded, confirming. Then his focus shifted to his meal. He took a sip of the broth.

Sakura let the moment wash by, blinking back to reality.

"Is it good?" She asked him.

"Mm. But it's hot." He replied.

"I'll be careful." She said. He looked unbelieving.

Sakura blew on the liquid before she sipped the broth, but was quick to make a face.

"Ow. It's hot!"

Sasuke snorted, which turned into a laugh.

"It's not funny." She stuck her wounded tongue out.

Sasuke clearly disagreed.

She couldn't bring herself to be upset that he was laughing at her expense. Sakura loved the sound of his laugh. And truly, his smile made her day.

/

The room wasn't what she expected, but it was better than camping. The walls were a pale cream that shone golden from the low light. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dimly lit area. In the middle of the room was a double bed, covered in a quilt that looked like a grandma had sewn it. It would be warm though…

Sakura blushed, thinking about what could happen. Would Sasuke share the bed with her? There was nowhere else but he had his sleeping roll if he really wanted.

She stepped by the bed and peered into the small shower cubicle. There was another door inside the room that led to a toilet. It was the most compact area she'd ever seen, but it was still perfect.

Sasuke cleared his throat behind her and she turned.  
He was close, arm rested on the frame of the shower door.

"This is small." He observed.

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. Sometimes Sasuke was unintentionally funny.

"It is. Isn't it?" Sakura smiled, and squeezed by him. Their torso's brushed firmer than she expected and she was able to feel just how muscled he was. Sakura made it to the bed, hoping that she hid her reaction to him well. She felt suddenly hot.

Sakura pulled out her shorts and tank top. She glanced at Sasuke, who had moved to reading the local menus on the bed side table. She had never hesitated in the past, but she felt awkward now.

Sakura turned so that her back was to him and without saying a word, she tugged her jacket off. Then she undid her bindings, tossing them behind her on the bed.

The tank top felt nice as it touched her skin, much better than her constricted bindings. She normally wore civilian underwear, but missions and high action was a bit different. She couldn't exactly wear lace over her chest to the battlefield and expect to get any support from her garment.

Sakura's medical skirt was next and her tight shorts. She stepped into the loose shorts and pulled them up; they were short but incredibly comfortable.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Sakura turned. She blushed when she saw that she had his full attention.

He smirked, looking amused, as he met her unsure gaze.

"Nice underwear." He said, and Sakura's blush deepened.  
"Shut up." Sakura cringed. She liked panties with little patterns on them, especially if she had to wear stupid ninja bindings.  
Sasuke sobered up and said, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat, but we need to report." She said, and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll send a message before I get dinner." He said before he turned and headed for the door.  
"Let me give you money." Sakura called behind him and he paused, door about to shut.

He heard her but didn't respond. The door clicked to show he locked it.

Sakura sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
She suddenly had time on her hands, and although she loved Sasuke, it felt good to be alone.

/

The steam from the shower was as relaxing as the water. She was rejuvenated as the spray covered her naked body, washing away the day's travels. She'd jumped through too many trees and walked along dirt paths and streams. Sakura's toes felt gritty as she wiggled them. There was hotel soap and baby sized toiletries sitting on the shelf.

She cheered in happiness, thanking kami for her fortune, and without hesitation she reached for the soap. It was wrapped in a white paper, which she discarded by throwing it on the counter top; she would throw it away when she was dry.

The soap was heavenly on her skin, even though she didn't have a loofa. Dirt washed away from her nails and toes, with a little effort.

Sakura made good use of the shampoo next, feeling more human with every scrub of her scalp. She didn't need much of the liquid for her head to be a ball of foam. It washed away as quickly as it formed and she moved onto the conditioner.

Sakura rubbed her scalp slower, having stepped away from the spray. She thought about dinner and what Sasuke would buy. Her stomach had been grumbling for the last half an hour and she hoped he'd get back soon. In truth, it didn't matter what he bought because she was so hungry. Sakura thought that the broth would fill her but apparently, her appetite was awakened, and now she wanted more.

Her head tipped back to rinse her hair, missing her eyes deftly as she finger-combed her pink tresses. When she emerged Sakura felt more human, though she mourned the fact that there was no razor.

She turned the spray off, expression thoughtful. Sakura reached for her towel, drying her body quickly. Then she stepped out of the stall in search of a blade to shave her legs.

She didn't bother wrapping her towel around herself, opting to be very quick.

Sakura opened the door to the cubicle and shrieked. Sasuke was already back and staring at her from the bedside closest to her.

"Ah!" Sakura reached for her towel, in the most delayed reaction of the century. She held it up in front of herself, blushing profusely.

"I didn't know you were back." She mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't respond straight away. He breathed out audibly.  
"I'm not sure you need to say sorry." He said, and she looked up. His eyes were mirthful yet his face was serious. She couldn't make out what his expression meant.

Sasuke got up from where he sat and took two slow steps to reach her. He stood in front of her, almost looming over her.  
Sakura felt nervous.

"Did you want me to see?" He asked - eyes narrowed. "Is that why you came out naked?"

Sakura stuttered, "I – I was looking for a blade to shave my legs."

Sasuke took half a step forward, but he still didn't touch her.

He breathed in her clean scent.

"Why no towel?" He asked again, and it sounded almost antagonizing.

"I.." Sakura sighed. "I don't know."

Sasuke stepped back and Sakura felt like she could breathe again, but it was only for a second. He looked her over and then his hand came out. Sasuke tugged at the corner of the towel, enough so that it would fall free if she'd allow.

The towel fell to the floor and he breathed in sharply. Sasuke took in the sight, as his eyes travelled from her face down to her shoulders, breasts…and lower.

He looked back up, meeting her gaze. Sasuke stepped close again, and in a deliberate but bold move, he kneeled down.

Sakura couldn't breathe as she watched him so close to her intimates. No man had been this close before.

He picked up her towel and stood. His fingers brushed against the side of her breast, causing her to gasp, as he proceeded to wrap the towel around her.

Sakura's breathing was quick and her pulse was rapid. When he looked her in the eye her pupils were massive; his were also.

Sasuke touched her cheek.

"Come and have dinner, it will get cold." He said.

Sakura's stomach growled and although she was more aroused than ever before, she agreed. She was stunned by what happened but it gave her confidence that he wanted her.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was playing the game with her now, and she was excited to see where it would lead.

/

A/N Next chapter will be different to the version on P.a.t.r.e.o.n but there will still be some nsfw involved.

To read my nsfw fics you can check out p.a.t.r.e.o.n dotcom forwardslash merinxd (no full stops in the link no spaces and regular symbols instead of the words).

Or check out my free samples on Tumblr under my user merinxd . tumblr . com

You will find Premium sfw &amp; nsfw, multiple stories updated weekly on my p.a.t.r.e.o.n. Read starting at $1 a month using or your preferred online source - and check out my free fics on there too. :)

To check my update schedule visit merinxd . tumblr . com (no spaces)


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

He picked up her towel and stood. His fingers brushed against the side of her breast, causing her to gasp, as he proceeded to wrap the towel around her.

Sakura's breathing was quick and her pulse was rapid. When he looked her in the eye her pupils were massive; his were also.

Sasuke touched her cheek.

"Come and have dinner, it will get cold." He said.

Sakura's stomach growled and although she was more aroused than ever before, she agreed. She was stunned by what happened but it gave her confidence that he wanted her.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was playing the game with her now and she was excited to see where it would lead.

/

"Okay." She managed to say as he stepped away from her.

Sasuke gave her the personal space she needed to gather her clothes and slip back into the steamy bathroom. She pulled on her shorts and tank top, toweling her hair dry when she was done.

Sakura looked in the mirror above the basin. She could see from her shoulders up, but she observed herself anyway.

Her skin was flushed from her shower but she looked clean. Sakura could see no change from the norm, and she shook her head at herself.

While she might feel different, she was the same old Sakura as before.

Sasuke was driving her crazy like usual, and with minimal effort.

She ran her fingers through her damp hair to brush it and then exited the small room.

Sakura hung her wet towel over the chair in the corner before she turned her attention to Sasuke.

He sat on the end of the bed, shoeless and cross-legged. For some reason, this scenario felt intimate.

It was probably because Sasuke saw her naked, but Sakura wondered still.

She padded to the bed cautiously, climbing atop the opposite side of the mattress closest to the pillows.

Her hair dripped on the bed and she inwardly cursed for not drying it for longer.

Sakura settled in her spot before she flipped the annoying pink hair back.

When she looked over he was watching her quietly. Sasuke chewed as he looked.

Sakura smiled back at him, unspeaking, and she accepted the chopsticks he offered.

"I didn't get bowls." He said.

Sakura shook her hand as if to say 'it's fine' and she reached for the first takeaway container.

"It's fine. I don't care." She said as she opened the box. Her face showed her elation. "Noodles!" She peered inside, looking pleased.

"Hn. The broth was good but didn't fill me for long." He said. Sasuke picked the box closest to him and opened it. "There's vegetables."

He munched on broccoli from one container and steak from another.

"Was this expensive?" She asked, eyeing the large box of spiced meat. It looked like it cost more than their meal budget.

Sasuke noted her expression because his eyes narrowed, but he didn't get defensive.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. "I felt like this."

Sakura was dubious.

"Are you sure? I can give you some money." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"I do a lot of overtime. Leave it, Sakura." He implored, rather aggressively.

"Okay." She said.

Sakura waited a moment before she shifted closer to him. Sasuke looked amused as he watched her sample all of the food heartily.

"You're small, but you eat a lot." He said after a few minutes.

She laughed because he didn't know the extent of it.

"I do." She said, chomping down on a piece of steak with vegetables. When she swallowed she looked at him. The only thing separating them was the food on the bed.

"Thank you for the meal, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't show his embarrassment as Sakura went back to her food, and she didn't notice his red tipped ears. He cleared his throat and stood. Sasuke walked over to his pack to pull out a large bottle of water.

"Gimme." Sakura held out her hands like a small child and Sasuke shook his head.

He smirked, "Me first."

She watched him take the cap off, taking a large gulp of water. She became interested in his Adam's apple and the way it bobbed as he swallowed. The bottle left his lips and he took in a deep breath before he drank again. Sakura felt bad for watching him with such erotic intent.

He inhaled again, bringing the bottle down to reveal his face. His lips were moist with water and she forgot that he could see her staring.

She saw him smirk.

"Sakura." He said her name and she snapped out of it.

"Hm?" She looked up, meeting his gaze guiltily.

While he seemed amused, Sasuke didn't tease her. He came closer, holding out the bottle.

"Come here." She said, not wanting to get up.

Sasuke considered saying no before he climbed back on the bed; she gave him a grateful expression as if she knew that.

"Thank you," Sakura said.

"Hn." He nodded. "Do you want more?" He asked, pointing to dinner.

Sakura squinted in thought. She wasn't hungry but she could definitely eat more.

"Yeah, okay." She said, taking the container from him.

Sasuke decided to have more as well.

It took a good thirty minutes and a concentrated effort but they finished everything, including the water. Sakura would need to pee so bad later.

"Congratulations," Sasuke smirked at her from across the mattress.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he motioned to the empty containers between them. Sakura was extremely full and felt fat. Her stomach was stretched by her regretful overeating. She groaned and flopped onto her back.

Sakura laughed in a pained way.

"I regret everything." She said.

A noise akin to a laugh left his lips. It sounded like a bark almost and she wanted to hear it again.

"What do you expect? You ate more than me and you had soup earlier."

Sakura frowned, glancing at him.

"You had soup too, y'know." She rolled onto her side to look at him better.

"I still didn't eat as much as you." He countered and Sakura sighed.

"That's fair." She replied finally, before stretching her arms over her head. Sakura was feeling sleepy although it was still early.

"Go to bed." He said when she yawned. She shook her head.

"No. I'm not ready." Sakura held back another yawn.

He observed, "You look ready."

"But I said I was going to read tonight."

"Read tomorrow." He said simply.

Sakura looked at him through one squinted eye, the other refused to open.

Perhaps he was right.

"Sleep in the bed beside me tonight." She implored softly, behind closed lids. Sakura didn't bother offering any explanations.

He didn't respond. Sasuke shifted on the mattress and stood.

She looked up to see what he was doing.

"I'm cleaning up." He said without glancing away from his rubbish collection.

Sakura dragged herself out of bed and padded to the tiny en-suite.

"Don't come in. I'm peeing." She said and he rolled his eyes behind her.

"I don't care," Sasuke replied as she shut the door.

It didn't take long for her to get the steak from between her teeth, though she wished for a toothpick. Sakura sorted herself out and brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

When she came out, the bed was clear of everything and the lamp was on instead of the light.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and stretched her arms above her head. He passed her with his towel and toiletries.

"Lie down. I'll come soon."

She nodded, "Okay."

She was glad she could sleep in…if Sasuke let her.

Sakura watched him disappear before she looked back to the bed, which he would share with her. Suddenly the double mattress looked smaller than before.

/

To read my nsfw fics you can check out p.a.t.r.e.o.n (no full stopes), which you can find the link on my ffent profile. (This week I've updated three sasusaku fics available to read on my p.a.t.r.e.o.n)

Or check out my free samples on Tumblr, also linked on my ffnet profile

You will find Premium sfw &amp; nsfw, multiple stories updated weekly on my p.a.t.r.e.o.n. Read starting at $1 a month using or your preferred online source - and check out my free fics on there too. :)

Ps. My next goal fic, Life After Detainment, will have P.a.t.r.e.o.n exclusive chapters and public chapters. You can enjoy the story with the free version but get a richer more nsfw version if you're a patron :) There's going to be approx 10 more chapters of Life After Detainment.

To check my update schedule visit merinxd . tumblr . com (no spaces) weekly.


End file.
